Fallen for my Body guard
by Gabby-Chwan
Summary: I'm always getting hurt. Hn, like I care! My mom is getting more worried and now she hired some stuck up Body guard for me. Secrets and lies came my way and now... what is my reason for living? My name is Ayame Hanstukime, welcome to my damn life. Kaixoc
1. What I go through

_Fallen for my Body Guard _

_Chapter 1_

"_What I'm going through"_

_Dear know it all diary,_

_Heh, I hate to say this but for the very first time I'm actually writing into you. What? It's not like your human that I can tell all my secrets… are you? What the hell am I talking about!? Great, I'm going crazy once again. Anyways to write about my day. Well, one simple word to describe it is… hm… what's that word? Right, __sucks.__ My day sucks like a mother giving her kids a spanking. Paper always thrown at me during math class, girls ganging up on me in the washroom and ripping my hair out (so by the way my hair is short people, but obliviously I'm not bold), People in my high school making fun of me as usual for looking like a tomboy… there's no point in continuing because it's pretty obvious you guys know what I'm going through._

_Anyways, might as well describe myself before I turn fifteen. Well, I'm a dark brunette, I'm fourteen for a couple of days, and I have red eyes… no, not ruby, more like the color of dead red blood cells. And once more, __no__ I'm not emo._

_So anyways, what's the point in writing all of this in a stupid diary like you? It's not like you can make a difference in my life. But my mom always tells me to express my feelings in you so whatever. Oh yeah, mom if your reading this, it's pretty obvious your going to be snooping around in my room since you think I'm a death child about to kill my self or take drugs. So… BACK OFF!_

_Oh, where are my matters? My name is Ayame Hanstukime. Welcome to my suck up life._

_A.H out_

I close my know it all diary and stretch in my chair. Well might as well get to bed, its one freaking am. I yawned and got off of my seat. I gave one more stretch before I got out of my clothes. Right, just my black tank top and short shorts. What? This is my home, not yours so don't judge me on what I wear.

Well… good night…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ayame! Wake up, you have school!" I heard a voice calling from the halls. I groan, great, its mom…

"Five more minutes" I whined. I heard someone walking up the stairs and heading into my room. Can't my mom get a life and know my privacy? Damn…

The door opened "Ayame, get up this instant. You have school today" my mother told me.

"It's a well known fact ma. Five days of school, I'm not a dipshit" I muttered. Suddenly I felt pain in my head, damn not again…

"Ayame! Is it your head again? We have to see a-"

"No! I'm fine… I'll get ready, I'll meet you downstairs mom" I said. I saw the concerned face my mother had but I glared. I don't want her looking after me; I can take care of myself.

"Alright" and with that, she closes the door.

I clench my teeth and slam my head into the pillows, why is this pain always coming? I grab my head and started crying.

"Why… why… why… what the hell does this happen to me!?" I screamed into my pillows. A few minutes later I calm down and the pain was gone. I headed to the bathroom. I hope I don't cough up blood like I did last time.

I slip out of my clothes and went into the hot steaming bathroom. So relaxing…

After fifteen minutes in the shower, I headed out and dried myself. I place my tight black slim shirt and blue baggy pants. I tied my hair into a ponytail letting my bangs hang lose. I yawned… well look whose yawning, sleeping at one o'clock at night.

"Ayame, you ready?" I came down the stairs and saw my mom. I slightly smiled. I place on my back pack.

"Yeah, but I can go to school by my-"

"That's out of the question. I don't want you getting hurt so-"

"Just shut it. Mom, I can take care of myself. So just leave me alone…"

It was silence and I pass right beside her. I don't want her worrying about me. She lost five jobs already because of me. I open the door and left the house.

"The nice cool air… it's so… refreshing…" I whispered. I gave one more stretch and walk out. I was walking on the side of the road listening to my music. I notice many kids whispering as I pass by. I bet there asking themselves if I was either a man, or a woman. Well, if I had to answer that question, I would whack them on the freaking head first and state the obvious; I'm a freaking woman.

Soon I turn to a corner and stop in the middle of a dark ally. Oh snap…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ayame?" I heard the voice say. I gave no emotional reaction.

"Oh shut up with the act drama queen, I heard those phrases in most movies already you know" I coldly said.

Soon I saw the mysterious shadow came out of the dark. I stood my ground; it's… him again…

"What do you want Brooklyn? I told you I didn't say anything to the police. Now back off and let me through"

"Why so cold Hanstukime? Don't you wanna say hello?" he smirk. I shiver in disgust.

"Ok, goodbye ass – wipe. I'm leaving" and with that. I started running pass him as fast as I could. I felt his eyes never leaving my sight. Oh shit, not good.

Suddenly I felt him sprint and left the ground. He was running faster than a wolf! I got to get to school, I got to –

To late.

"Got'cha" he whispered. My eyes widen, I knew what exactly what he's doing.

"LET ME GO!!!!!!!" I shouted. He pulled me deeper into the ally way, clutching onto my waist, pain going through my stomach. I hope he's not…

"Ayame, I'm going to kill you here and now. I know what you saw last week… don't lie to me…" he said viciously. Brooklyn held on his knife, ready to strike me with one blow. I glared and tried to escape but he kept on holding me. I hate feeling helpless like this… damn my-

"Just do it… I have nothing else to live for anyways" I explain. My grip loosens up on him and I felt him smirk. Just then, he raises his knife and strike. I shouted a battle cry and kick him in the stomach. Once I heard an 'oof' sound, I quickly ran.

"You bitch!" he threw the knife right at me but it miss the back but aim my arm. I flinch but kept on going. Shit… hope I don't bleed to death by the time I get to school, I have freaking math class.

I ran further and finally made it to my destination; Daikato High School. I smiled to myself and ran for the entrance.

I stop and quickly grab something in my bag. I pulled out a small black silk ribbon. My Dad gave it to me…

I rashly took out the knife from my arm and wrap my wound with silk ribbon. I slightly smirk; I might as well leave my condition, that's what everyone wants me to be in.

I sigh after I was finish wrapping my wound. I took a deep breath, and went inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Takanishin. I won't be ever again I promise" I said while bowing. I was in the front door as I came into my math class. Mr. Takanishin is my math teacher… well pretty obvious since he is in the room.

"YOU STUPID MORON! GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" a student shouted from his seat. Everyone started laughing until my math teacher glared.

"Quiet you! Ms. Hanstukime, no problem. Please take a seat and copy the notes I left for you on the board" he said while he continued to write. I sigh.

Mr. Takanishin is the only teacher that understands me. He knows what I'm going through sometimes. He knows why I'm late, he knows my situations, he knows my problems, and he knows what happen to _him_.

I sat down in my seat and started copying down my notes. As usual, students were gossiping about me and throwing paper at me. I ignore them like it was my daily routine.

"Sorry I'm late! I got… hit by a car!" there was no reason in turning to look up.

"More like you almost got hit by a monster truck!"

"Shut up you ass head. Did you take a dick head pill or something?' he question in a sarcasm voice.

"Shut up you fatso pig!"

"You monkey ass!"

"Your mama!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Tyson, get into your seat this instant" Mr. Takanishin shouted. Tyson flinch and bowed.

"Yes sir"

He walk down the rows and sat beside me. While the math teacher was writing noted for our next math test, Tyson smiled.

"Nice going, Tyson. A very dramatic entrance" I said not even looking up. Tyson chuckled at my statement.

"Hey, it's better than going to the principle's office is there?'

"Good point" I replied. Tyson smiled at me and started to take notes.

Tyson Granger. My best friend. We met when I was only five. He stood beside me in every bad situation. But he never knows what real problems I face. He was also an outcast since people in our school try to break his arm, his leg, and… dare I say nose? Don't worry, I was there to kick there ass. I guest they hate him as well as me. Oh well…

Suddenly, I felt someone starring at me. I look beside me and saw Tyson starring seriously at my arm. Oh shit…

"Ayame!" he said above a whisper "I think you should see a doctor…. Your arm…"

I grab my arm. I felt hot blood seeping out.

"Tyson! Calm yourself. I can take care of myself ok? I'll get it fix later…" I reassure him.

"Alright…" he muttered. He didn't take notes. I felt him watching me. Geez…

"Stop being protective Tyson… I'll be ok" I whispered. I gave him a small smile.

"Ayame… be careful ok?" he said. I smiled.

"Alright"

Soon class ended and everyone left for there next subject. I was about to leave until someone pulled my hand.

"Ayame… I think you should see a doctor" I heard Mr. Takanishin said. I sigh.

"I'm alright" I quickly said. I got out of his grasp and left. I heard him sigh as well.

I was walking in the hallway. It seems really empty. I started to walk faster and faster, I don't like the silence, something seems suspicious.

Suddenly, once I pass the girl's bathroom, something pulled me in. Oh snap…

"Hello Hanstukime!" one of the girls said. I gulp. Why now?

"Let me go Hana" I said firmly. Her little friends were holding me down. I felt my arm bleeding.

"Aw, but we didn't have a chance to play salon!" she smirk evilly.

"Cut the crap Hana! What the hell do you want?" I ask.

I saw it. She held up the scissor in her hand. My eyes widen.

"I didn't make you bold last time. Today, once and for all… I'm finishing it"

Hana leaned in close, the weapon near me. I glared and kick her in the stomach, causing her to fall backward and landing in the toilet. I smirk. I then punch the girls that were holding me down in the stomach and they fell on conscious.

I quickly ran out of there, clutching onto my arm.

Once I ran outside… I bump into someone.

I look up, but I didn't have a chance to see his face.

"So sorry!" I quickly bowed. Then I left.

_Stranger's pov:_

I saw her ran as she held on to her arm. It look red… but I didn't are. I continue to walk until someone bash through the girls bathroom.

"That girl is so going down. I'm going to kill her!" I heard her scream.

"Yeah! Ayame is going down!" another said. I then felt them ran. I continue to walk.

'Ayame'?

Normal pov;

I bet its six hours I've been here. Hiding in the freaking janitor's closet.

I sigh and wince at the new painful wound. Hah, great way to start the day huh? I guest…

Suddenly, the bell rang. I quickly open the closet before anyone open the classroom doors and ran with all my might. Screw it, I don't care if I miss many classes. I got to get out.

I went out of the school's exit and sprinted home. Thank goodness.

I ran into the street and finally into my neighborhood. I finally saw my house and headed in. I open the door with my spare key and went in. I close the ten locks and headed upstairs. Geez… mom is to over protective. She had to buy ten locks did she?

I went inside my room and quickly went to the bathroom. I strip down my cloths leaving my underwear and bra on. I slowly got a towel and started to soak it in water. Once that was done I unwrap my silk ribbon and place it in the water of my sink. I saw the blood particles rise up, causing it to spread and make the water red. I sigh, the things I get into.

The blood went through the towel and I quickly wash it. The silk ribbon was clean and I wrap my wound with normal bandages. I let my hair down and place on a simple dark blue saggy shirt and p.j black pants. I clean up all the blood in the bathroom and went outside.

I stretch carefully, not to open the wound again.

I sat down in my chair and open my know it all diary.

_Dear know it all diary,_

_Hey again… my day did not go well today. Well, that doesn't make a difference now does it? Well anyways in the morning I felt sick again, but that wasn't going to stop me now is it? I actually went to school and the same routine kept replaying. I know, why can't I just exchange schools? I can't really… where I come from, exchanging schools in not easy. You need money to do that. I know… the present time really sucks neh? Anyways, let me continue with my ass crap day._

_As I was walking in the streets… I met up with him __again__. Brooklyn. I have no idea what the hell he wants with me this time. I told him I didn't report him to the police for rapping me, it was my mother. But like hell he believes. We went into court and he had to stay away from me and my mom. Hn, well that didn't happen today now did it? Now because of him, I got a freaking bloody gift from him. Happy? Defiantly not!_

_Ok, so almost done from here. Tyson, as usual got in trouble and in the bathroom, the girls tried to cut my hair again. Thank god I fought back. But as I ran out I accidentally ran into a guy. Man, what the hell was he doing there in front of the girl's bathroom anyways? His world, not mine. I quickly said sorry and ran to hide in the closet. I know… I'm a coward sometimes._

_Well… that explains a lot… well, I have no idea what brings tomorrow but I better be prepared for it. Anyways…_

_A.H out._

I close my diary and sigh. I heard the door unlock downstairs… must be mom…

"Ayame, you there?" she called. I sigh.

"Yes ma" I responded.

"Are you hungry? I bought pizza tonight…"

"No… I'll eat it later"

"Ok dear…"

It was 6:00pm. I stood up from my chair and drop on my bed carelessly. I slowly close my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

My eyes shot open. I quickly look around my surroundings. Its dark, what time is it? I turn to look at my clock, 1:23am. Whoa… I slept for that long? I was about to drift off to sleep until I heard a scream outside my window. I quickly sat up and ran towards my window.

I look out, nothing. I saw nobody but the glistening light from the lonely moon. Suddenly I heard it again. I began to look closer and my eyes widen.

Blood.

Blood trailed all over the walls outside the streets. Some scattered everywhere, some leading somewhere…

Ok, right now I feel… curious. Should I go and check it out? Or just sit back here listening to the cries of a victim. Damn the expression 'Curiosity killed the cat'. If I die… neh, got nothing.

I snuck downstairs and headed to the back door. I left my house with only my night clothes, but I place my Nike sneakers on so… pretty much it.

I started running through the darkness, following the blood trail and the moon light guiding it. I began to pant. Where is it taking me?

Suddenly I stop. I heave a sigh. The blood stops here…. In the middle of a pathway leading four directions. I'm in the middle of no where. Just then my eyes traveled down to the left, there, I saw a woman in her late thirties.

"Hey…" I muttered, trying to reach out to her "Are you alright…?"

I heard a trigger sound. I slowly turned around and gasp.

_Bam!_

* * *

_Kirisu- hiya ya'll! anyways here's another story. I'll try to focus on both stories, My absolutely perfect normal life and this one. please ignore all mistakes... uh.. review and no flames please!_


	2. My What?

_Fallen for my Body Guard _

_Chapter 2_

"_My What!?"_

Dark.

It was dark and cold. I have no idea where I am. I'm surrounded by darkness… a very odd darkness actually. It felt like it was surrounding me for a reason. Am… am I dying? Great, how corny can I get? Well… I lived a good life. What the hell am I saying? My life sucks! Well good bye wor-

"_Is she breathing…?"_

I turned around. All I see is empty darkness. But… was that my mom's voice? Mom!

"_Hold on ma'am. She has a pulse but… I'm not even sure if she is …" _that must be a dumb-struck person who is helping me.

"_Not breathing!? You're a doctor, do something! Please… I don't want to lose another one of my own…" _well what do you know? It's a doctor.

"_I'm doing the best I can. Ms. Hanstukime, I really am…" _I heard him said _"She's really weak… I not sure if I can…"_

Really weak!? Really weak my ass!

Suddenly… I felt hot tears on my face. Oh great, someone's crying. I guest I could live… just for her…

I slowly opened my eyes. I squinted at the bright light that stings my eyes. I was about to get up, but I felt unbearable pain in my lower left stomach and right arm.

"AYAME!!!!!!!!!" I heard someone screamed. I look up and the next thing I know was someone hugging me with all there might. I smiled slightly…

Mom…

"Mom… get off of me…" I muttered weakly. My mom blinks and quickly let go.

"Sorry honey… thank god you're still alive! I thought I lost you!" she cried. I rolled my eyes. Sure mom, you and that doctor are the ones who think I'm the weak one.

"Ms. Hanstukime, I'll be back to get some forms for you and your daughter" the doctor said as he left.

"Yes, thank you" my mother bowed.

"What the hell happen…? And where the hell am I?" I ask, changing the subject. I began to clutch on my lower left stomach. Shit… what the hell did I get myself into last night?

"Oh dear. I guest you don't remember. Well honey, you're in the hospital. While I was sleeping I heard an instant gun shot coming out from my window. I ignore it and… I realize something was wrong. Just then I heard a knock on my door and I quickly answer it. There was a man. He held you into his arms and… you were bleeding to death…" I saw tears form in her eyes. I kept starring, a man…?

"A man?" I ask suddenly. My mother looks up and wipes away her tears. She nodded.

"Yes… he's still here you know. He wanted to make sure your ok. Don't worry I know him. He's my friend's son." she explained.

As if on cue, the mysterious man opened the door. I blush… oh no Ayame, don't you dare…

"Ayame, this is the man that save you. Well, he found you that is. This is Kai Hiwatari" she introduces.

I kept starring at him. He had violet eyes that shine in the hospital lights. His two tone hair was untamed while his hair was a bit long in the back; the color I guest that I would describe was gray and black for his hair. He had blue triangles on both side of his cheek, I know… weird huh? This Kai person was also wearing a black vest with nothing inside I presume while wearing torn up jeans. He was taller than me obviously and he looks around fifteen.

I glared at him "You should have left me there to die"

It was silence in the room. I heard my mother gasp while he just continued to stare at me with no emotional expression. He closes his eyes and leaned against the hospital walls. Some nerve of him, who ask him for his help anyways?

"Ayame! Watch your mouth, this young man save you from bleeding to death. He wraps his black shirt around your stomach to stop you from bleeding!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, so he lifted up my shirt and saw my bra? Good going mom…" I coldly said. My mother blush.

"He didn't want the soak blood cover your body… he… just… YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL!" she shouted. I flinch, damn mom's loud voice!

"It's ok. She's fine now. I can leave" we all turned and saw him getting up. Just then the doctor came into the room.

"Ms. Hanstukime. I need you to sign these; your daughter will be staying in this hospital for another two days until she can walk" the doctor instructed. I glared at him, I can show him!

I slowly got out of the bed. My mother and the doctor gasp, I felt Kai's eyes on me, I'll show them I'm not weak! Suddenly, it felt like strength failed me, I was about to collapse until I felt someone's arms around my waist… but… they were very gentle. I flinch in pain.

"Ayame! Don't move, you're still hurt!" my mother screamed. I winced in pain. No, not my injuries… my ears.

"Ma! Stop screaming in my ears! I'm fine! I… want to go home" I said, slipping down. I brought Kai down with me, he could have let go by now… but he didn't it.

"Well… she's not in any danger right now. Ms. Hanstukime, you can sign the release forms. This way" the doctor calmly said as he led my mother out of the room. My mother nodded.

"Kai, you mind watching her?" she asks. Kai nodded and my mother left.

It was extremely quiet in the room. I just sat there on the cold ground as I felt Kai's arms slid down away from me. I leaned against the bed, starring at the ceiling. I can tell Kai did the same, but why is he still here? Man…

"So, you want to die that easily?" I turn my head to face him. He was still starring at wall. I huff and turn back.

"My life isn't that easy. I might as well end it now. Like I said before, you should have left me there to die…" I trailed off.

Once again, it was a silent moment for a couple of minutes. We just kept starring at different directions. I place a hand on my stomach; I wonder how it happen…

"Neh, Kai. How did you find me?" I ask. Kai close his eyes once again. Thinks he's so cool.

"I was just walking home last night. I then heard a gun shot and ran towards the noise. I then saw you on the ground…"

"Did you see anybody? The guy that was holding the gun or something?" I beg. I was really close to him, I was practically clutching onto his arm.

"Yeah, but I didn't see his face. Once he saw me, he fled. I saw another woman there but she's already dead. I then saw you moving a little so I carried you to your home" he explained. I raise an eyebrow.

"How did you know where I live?" I ask.

"I was following the blood trail Ms. Obvious" he countered. I pouted and stuck my tongue out.

"Jerk. But…"

I turn to him and bowed "Thank you. I guest…"

"Hn" he responded.

"So... why were you walking home so late at night?" I suddenly ask. Kai didn't say anything. I sigh.

"Sorry, it's none of my business. I-"

"You're that girl I bump into the hall way yesterday" he said. I flinch then blush. So… that was him?

"You're that guy? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize. Why were those girls after you?' he asks. I look down.

"There…"

"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked" He quickly said.

"I see you know my mom" I change the subject.

"Yeah… my dad talks about her sometimes. Saying she has a daughter name Ayame. That's you. Then yesterday when I met you…"

Just then, my mom came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Ayame, we can leave now. Change your clothes, I've got new ones here" she immediately said. I nodded and got up with the help of Kai. Kai sat on the chair in the corner while I went into a change room and slowly change my clothes. Once I came out Kai went over and help me. I smiled slightly meaning 'thanks'.

Kai, my mother and I were finally out of the hospital. It was only 7:06am, so school doesn't in another few hours. We were all walking down the street to the next bus stop. While we wait my mother broke down.

"I can't take it anymore!" she shouted. She drops on her knees and grabs my hand. I stared at her awkwardly.

"Ma, not here-"

"Honey… please, you need someone to look after you. Everyday your always getting hurt and… maybe one day you might leave me. Your sick-"

"Mom! I told you not to discuss that in public!" I shouted.

"Ayame… I'm always going to work to support you and me. I need someone to look after you… that's why…" she then turn to Kai. Kai just stared at us.

"That's why; I'm hiring Kai Hiwatari to become your body-guard"

Wait for it… wait for it!

"WHAT!?" we both shouted. Kai stared at my mother while I stared at him.

"Mom! We just met! I hardly know him!" I said pulling her shoulders. My mother smiled softly at me and places my hands down.

"I am very desperate Ayame, I really am" she whispered.

"I can take care of myself mom! Please don't-"

"So, what school do you go to Kai?" she asks.

"Daikato High School, the same as your daughter" he responded. She nodded and faces me. I glared at her.

"Will you take the job Kai?" my mother asks him. I look at Kai and mouth the word 'no' to him. He stares at me very closely and sigh.

"Yeah, I will" he said. My mother smiled and hugs me. Just then her cell-phone went on and she answers it. A few minutes she closes it and ran.

"Honey, I have to get to my job! Kai take care of her ok?" she shouted.

Great. Just me and Kai…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

At home…

"Why did you say yes!? You and I hardly know each other!!!" I shouted. Kai was sitting on my bed in my room. School didn't start for another hour so we still have time.

"Look, I just agreed to look after you, ok?" he replied. That was still not a convincing answer to me.

"Dude, I bet you hardly know my mom! What the hell!? What favor are you freaking talking about anyways!?"

Kai just look into the other direction. Ok, I hardly know this freaking dude and yet he suddenly comes into my life… how… idiotic.

"Your mom… saved my mother's life before we were born. My mother's dead now after two years from some gun shot or something. I'm just returning the favor in protecting you"

I stood there and listen to every word he had to say. Wow… I never knew that. But I still don't need a body guard! Err….

"Kai, I don't really care but I still don't need a body guard. I can take care of myself" and with that, I was about to leave the room until I collapse on the ground. I clutch onto my stomach, damn my high confidence!

Kai walk over and pick me up. He carried me bridle style to my bed and lay me there for a few minutes. He sat down beside me and stared at the ceiling. I just stared at him. He is so… weird.

"You're to hard headed" I heard him say. I glared.

"Hpm! No ask you!" I countered.

"Yeah but someone needs to hear that"

"…"

"Hn"

"Jerk"

After a few hours, Kai help me up and we headed to school. I hope nothing goes wrong. He stood behind me from a far distance while I was walking head on. I notice people around me starring at me and Kai. Hn, they should take a picture, it lasts longer.

We finally made it to school.

I wonder what's going to happen next…

* * *

Kirisu - hey guys! well.. mostly sharinganfox XD WELL, anyways happy to make a chapter for you :) well, review and no flames. Ignore all mistakes please! 


	3. Body Guard at work

Fallen for my Body Guard

_Fallen for my Body Guard _

_Chapter 3_

"_Body Guard at work"_

"Ok, listen up Kai. I don't want you following me around. Just pretend we don't know each other… ok?" I said. Kai and I were up in the front entrance, talking. Great, Kai's my body guard and now he's going to start following me like a little puppy. Dumb-shit, I can take care of myself damn it!

"Hn, I figure you would say that" he said. I glared at him. Some ass physic…

"Great, if you know, we might as well go separate ways now. Good-bye, and see you after school. If you can catch me…" I smirk. Kai close his eyes and went inside of the school first. I sigh; this is going to be a tough day, with enemies at my side and Kai.

I walk inside. As usual people were gossiping and making faces at me. I ignore them and kept walking to my locker.

"Hey moron, took an ass pill this morning?" one laugh.

"Hey emo girl, get a knife and do us all a favor, cut yourself" a girl sneered.

"Even Tarzan wouldn't tell the difference between you and a gorilla" this time, everyone laugh.

From the corner of my eye… I saw Kai. He was in some dark corner watching everyone making fun of me. I can notice his glare on the people, but somehow it's mostly on me.

I felt hurt, but it's not like I felt it once or twice… I feel it everyday. I finally made it into my locker. I opened it and quickly stood out of the way as random garbage and pies were flying everywhere. Students were screaming everywhere as some landed on them.

Once that was done I sigh and took out the failed trap those students tried to pull on me. I place my textbooks into my locker and grab the books I need for class. I close my locker slowly and close my eyes.

Three… two… one…

"Hey Ayame!" I didn't look up. I know who it was.

"Hey Fatso, how's it going?" I said with a smile. Tyson grin at me and shuffled my head. I giggled.

"Nothing much. Just bored at out of hell man!" he exclaimed. I sigh and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok Ty, just another six hours and were home free" I said. Tyson look down at me and smiled softly. His gaze settle upon my arm.

"Oh no, don't give me that damn look" I warned. Tyson sigh.

"Sorry… so is your arm ok?" he asks. I nodded slowly.

"Of course never been better" I smirk. I can see Tyson was still not convince but he finally pulled through with a grin.

"That's my Ayame… I wish I can be some kind of help to protect you. Maybe I can become your body guard!" he exclaimed. I flinch. Oh hell no! I am not going to have some fatso deflecting bullets with his bare fat, no way is he going to become my body guard. I already have one stuck up ass.

"Uh… it's ok Tyson… I don't think I need two – I mean… uh… never mind, I don't need one" I muttered as I pass by him. Tyson blink and whirled right around.

"Hey wait up Ayame!" he shouted.

Kai's pov:

Now I see. Hn, it's like they hate her for no apparent reason. At least she only has one friend. That fat ass freak. Anyways, I still need to keep an eye on her. Who knows what fucking danger she could go through again.

"Hey" I turn my face and saw a girl with an un button shirt. I turn back and watch Ayame walk.

"I said hey!" this time she shouted. I turn to look at her and glare.

"Your kind a cute you know" she whispered as I felt her cold hands on my chest. I continue to glare and slap her hand off. Yeah that's right, I slap her hand. I don't care if she's a freaking girl or not, I don't want any body touching me.

"Ow, oh slap me harder" she giggled. Ok, that's it.

"Look, why don't you flirt around somebody else. I don't have time for you anyway" and with that, I stood up and stalk Ayame to the other direction.

I heard sobbing in the back and then screeching. I sigh, stupid girls.

Normal pov:

"No way! That's what happens!? Ayame, you could have been killed!" Tyson exclaimed. I slap him in the backside of the head. That idiot!

"Tyson not so loud you ding dong! I don't want anybody to know!" I whispered above a regular voice. Tyson nervously laugh and sat down again. I sigh, when will that loud mouth keep quiet? What an asshole.

Suddenly, I heard squealing in the other direction. I turned around to see what the commotion was and I glared. Damn it…. It's-

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S KAI!" one screamed from behind. My face fell, ugh… he's here.

I heard many students whispering about him… especially the girls. Hey, he's not that hot! I mean…. Just look at him! Sure he had a buff chest and really broad shoulders but he's still a nitwit in some occasions. Practically I think he's pretty ugly… or normal… Ah! I just don't want to be like the other girls. You know, like those girls who are always thinking they can stay by their word in not liking guys, and then later on they start to fall in love. Well people, I am not like those other girls for sure. I am one hundred percent sure I can take this, yup!

Great, he's walking my way. I look too stared at Tyson who is, for once, starring at Kai like he was a know it all. I giggled; Tyson just stuck his tongue out like an idiot.

Suddenly, I felt this tension on my shoulder. I quickly grab it and began to breathe silently hard. Oh shit… not again.

"Ayame? Is it happening again-?"

"Tyson! Just shut up. I…I can handle it" I said. Damn side affects. I hope I don't cough up blood again like I do every morning. I-

"Good morning class. Why don't everyone take out there English text book and turn to page 52" The English Teacher smiled.

I look at my textbook and started to listen to the teacher's words as it flow through my empty mind. What's the point in learning this kind of crap, I already know how to spell, I know how to read, and I even know how to make sentences! Yeah, that's right, this is crap.

See? I can spell C-R-A-P. Am I smart or what?

"Ms. Hanstukime, why don't you read the second line? And answer this question on the board while your add it" the teacher said as she smiled at me. I glared at her. I still think she's a stupid bitch in my opinion.

I stood up and started reading. I heard many of the students swearing at me and throwing stuff at me. Tyson was glaring at them and throwing stuff back as well. I continued reading until some one hit me on the head with a ruler. I rub my head and continue.

"Heh. I'm going to throw this hole puncher at her" I heard someone whispered. I sigh, go ahead. While your add it, why don't you take a picture with your accomplishment while your add it? So many people want me dead. Well, I am not going to cry. I'm sick of crying….

Suddenly, nothing happened. Once I stop reading, I turned around. That guy… he had the hole puncher in his freaking hand! Holy shit it's bleeding! I can see clearly. There are… at least three holes in the guy's hand. He was on the floor crying in pain while the teacher was writing questions on the board, not bothering to care. But the guy who was crying kept his mouth shut for a long time, yet tears kept strolling down his face. I look up. I gasp…. Oh shit…

I saw Kai. He was starring at me patiently with drops of blood on his cheek. I then look down at his hand. It was covered in blood. Did… did he just save me? Holy shit he does keep his word.

"Ms. Hanstukime, why don't you answer the question now? Your just standing there like an idiot starring off to space" the teacher grumbled with that fake smile still on her face. I growled, ok, in my book, she is still a B-I-T-C-H! That's right; I am the queen of spelling.

"Yes ma'am" I said while everyone was laughing. I glared at them but still they didn't even bother to stop. Tyson and Kai were the only ones in the class that wasn't laughing. I mentally smiled. At least I have a few friends… what am I saying, I have one fatso friend and a dipshit asshole also known as my body guard.

I gave one more sigh and quickly walk over to the board. The English teacher seems to be giggling. What an asshole, probably she's laughing at her own joke. You know what? That is just sad.

While I was writing down some answers, many people were talking and some we still throwing some paper balls at me. Some tried to spit on it and shoot it at me. Luckily they were stupid enough to miss. Once I was done, I walk back to my seat. Suddenly I saw someone's foot sticking out, waiting for me to trip. I sigh; I'm not stupid to not notice.

Just then, I was about to kick it. But all of a sudden another foot came in and kicks the other foot really hard. I gasp. I saw _her _retreating foot and look up at that person who tried to trip me. It was a girl who was silently crying. I look at my so called savior.

'Kai?' I thought. It's… sort of amazing. I mean… him kicking girls!? I mean I thought men were like "Boys don't hit little girls" or what ever. But… Kai!? How could he do that!? I should have fallen on purpose before he kicks her.

But once again, Kai was looking at me. I gulp and sat down. Holy crap… he is getting annoying and annoying everytime. I really got to ditch him.

Soon the bell rang and I quickly ran out. I tried looking for my next class, but I couldn't. My schedule was ruin by a group of bullies. Now I have a hard time looking for my class.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a room that looks so much like the bathroom. Great, de ja' vu.

I was slam into the wall with two girls holding me down. I squinted in pain and look up. It's her again…

"Hana…" I growled. She evilly smirk at me and held a knife in the air. I smirk.

"Break your scissors already Hun? How pathetic" I said with a laugh. Hana glared at me and held the knife against my neck. I trembled a little but no that much.

"Aww… we didn't get to play our little game. And you were a bad girl too… time for your punishment" she said as she leaned in close. I close my eyes as I felt piercing pain almost going through my neck.

Ok… this time… I'm dying.

This time…

This time…

This time…

… This… time…

_**Bang!**_

We all look up. My eyes widen as it stared at the person who smash the door open. I can't believe-

"Get the hell away from her" he slowly said. The girls slowly let g of me and drop me to the ground. I just continued starring at him.

Hana glared at him and then smirk "Aw, don't be like that Kai. She's a no body and a _killer. _Why would you want her alive anyways?"

And as if one cue, I started to cough blood. Shit, it's happening again!

I felt Kai's cold eyes stare down at me then up at them. He went inside of the girl's bathroom and you can hear punching and kicking from the outside.

A few minutes later…

Kai carried me bridle style as we headed out of the girl's bathroom. I still can't believe he did that. Kicking those girls and punching them. Who knew a boy like him could do that.

We headed outside in the school grounds and he sat me down against the tree. He sat down beside me with out a word.

The trees were brewing to the left of the wind direction as the cool air was dancing around. Petals from a sakura tree were falling and the sky seem like it was pink because of it. I smiled in my mind, what a nice scenery…

"Ayame" a deep voice called me. I turn to look beside me with Kai still starring at the sky. I sigh.

"Neh" I answered.

"… You ok? What did they do to you? Did they do something to you that made you cough blood? How-?"

"Kai, I'm fine. They did nothing to me and I told you once before. Stop protecting me. I can take care of myself for god's sakes" I explained.

Kai smirk "Stubborn as always…"

It was a few moments later until he spoke up "What… do they mean… by… _killer_?"

I flinch. Shit, those idiots!

I said nothing and turn away. I heard Kai grunted and I look up.

"Never mind, forget that I ask" he muttered.

I smiled. We both turn to look at each other then back at the sky. I smiled warmly to myself.

_That ass dipshit… he should get a life and stop protecting me…_

* * *

Kirisu- hey guys! sorry for the wait and the short chapter. Anyways please review and no flames! ja ne for now! i'm working on the next chapter for my other story! :)


	4. My Secret Will never be revealed

Fallen for my Body Guard

_Fallen for my Body Guard _

_Chapter 4_

"_My Secret can never be revealed"_

_Dear know it all diary,_

_As expected my day suck like shit. Don't need to tell you the fucking details since I've been writing it for the past few days. I guest you get the picture now. But what was __un__expected was Kai… How dare he comes into my life, saving my ass, and asks me these questions I don't give a damn about. Fuck, I hardly knew this asshole, until my mom and him told me they new each other. Bullshit, he should have left me there to die, rot in the sand, and… just watch as my cursed blood flows throughout my dying skin. Ok, enough being emo, about my day…_

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap…. And… wait a minute… oh yeah, and CRAP! Well… until the end of my horrid day that is…_

_It was so weird. Once Kai save my freaking ass there, he took me outside and we watch the sakura petals fall. It has… been a long time since I seen them fall like that… Before when I was little, my mom and __**dad**__ use to take me to the park to watch the sakura petals fall like that. Hn, I use to be all girly and all that back then… until everything change._

_That day when my father died…_

_I remembered it like it was yesterday, my family and I went back to our old spot where we use to watch the petals. I use to be so innocent…so… weird. I don't even know what was happening to the world. During that time in the park, everything sort of change. I look up at my father as he stared on ahead, looking… surprise. I gave an awkward look, I had no idea what was going on until __she__ came along. I look up. It was… my father's ex – wife._

_She came back and said she was pregnant with his child. I was so stupid, I smiled and gave her a hug, saying "I'm going to be a big sister". That's when my mother hit me so hard in the head with the picnic basket. I still remember the first time I saw my own blood. I saw the look in my mother's eyes… they were cold and…hurt. She started crying and ran away. My father just looks down in shame. I didn't understand… what was going on?_

_When we got home… my mom did the-_

_Wait. Why the hell am I writing this crap in my diary? Nevermind, forget that I wrote anything in here. Son of a bitch I had to write this in pen! Oh well, I might as well leave it there for a while._

_Anyways, after Kai and I stood up, we started sprinting home. I guest he was daring to catch me. Hah! But I won that man! I am so good! Oh well, at least he doesn't stalk me. Wait, of course he does, he's my freaking body guard. _

_Well, I can't say anything more in this diary about my freaking personal life. It will bring back some… bad memories._

_Later for now, I'm beat man._

_A.H out_

I close my diary with a sigh. Maybe having a body guard isn't so bad. Even though he's a stuck up asshole with a lot of pride and dignity shove up his ass. I threw my diary on top of my bed and gave a huge stretch in the air. This feels nice!

I turn and look at my clock. It's two o'clock am. Wow, I've been up for that long? I guest this is how it's turning out to be.

I strolled along to my bed and drop my body harshly on it, knowing that the softness of my bed will break my fall. I breathe in and out slowly, my eyelids were getting more heavy and heavy… I began to drift off…

_-Dream Sequence_ –

_I open my eyes in a flash. I sat up and started to breathe hard. I look around, where the hell am I?_

_My eyes then widen… it's… my old house. The one I grew up in. It still had the shattered windows I use to break when I was little and the door still doesn't have a lock. I then look at its front; it's still white and blue from where I was seeing._

_My thoughts then interrupted me as I heard a sorrowful cry. I turned around slowly and gasp._

"_M-Mom?" I whispered. _

_She was running down the streets and finally heads into the house. I then saw my father running after her. _

_I just sat there and watch. _

"_I remember this now" I said to myself "It was the incident after the park, then where was-"_

_As I on cue, I saw a little girl in a pink shirt and blue short pants running towards my father's direction. She had a pony tail wrap up in a black silk ribbon as her face had a worried expression._

"_That's… me" _

_The little me ran into the house with a slam. I quickly stood up and ran inside but I just went through the door. What am I? A ghost?_

_I continued to watch as they fought and fought. I saw the little me, standing in the corner, dodging every glass and furniture my mother threw at him. Mostly they were aiming for her but… I guest she was bad at aiming._

_Later, my mother finally threw the glass at my father, hitting him in the head. The little girl and I gasp at the same time. Suddenly, I saw my father's eyes turn red and this time he fought back with a punch._

_My mother fell back and landed on her sorry ass. She was unconscious. I saw the little me ran over to her, trying to wake her up… but nothing happen…_

_Suddenly… my father walks up, holding a gun this time. My eyes widen as the girl did the same. One tear fell from her eyes as she stood up in front of my mom. _

_My dad was about to shoot but I saw something she held in her hand. _

_No… no… no…no… NO!!_

-End of dream sequence-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

I sat up from my bed, holding on to my arms as I rock back and forth. I was crying as sweat strolled down my cheek. Suddenly, my eyes widen and I started to cough so much blood. I fell on the floor as blood slowly seeps out of my throat.

I'm dying… I have a decease that's causes me to cough too much blood until there wasn't any left. I lay there on the floor. I'm dying…

_Bang!_

I heard the door smash open. I didn't even bother to look up. I knew that warmth that was around me. I close my eyes.

"Ayame!" I heard _his _voice.

One single tear strolled down my face as it did to my dream. I slightly smiled and said:

"My… s-secret will n-n-never be r-revealed…" I past out.

* * *

Kirisu - hey guys! sorry for the short chapter, anyways forget all mistakes and review and no flames! ja ne for now! plus i need help on a chaoter in my absoluely noamrl life thing, mind helping me? anyways, ja ne!


	5. Near me

_Fallen for my Body Guard _

_Chapter 5_

"_Near Me"_

I felt pinches of pain going through my arms and legs. It felt like a fucking needle is going through my weak body. I tried opening my eyes but the light from a world I don't even know prevent me from doing so. Hn, like hell I was going to give in.

I open my eyes slightly. Great, I'm still in the world that hates my freaking guts. My eyes were finally shot open and I took a moment to look around my surroundings. What do you know? I did have needles poke into my skin.

"AYAME!" well… I didn't see that coming… not!

"What?' I ask in an unemotional tone. Who the freak brought me here?

I look around once more. Great, this must be de ja vu because I'm stuck in the same bed again. Are we in the freaking hospital?

"Oh honey, I was so worried!" my mother exclaimed as she started to hug me to death. I glared but sigh; I just returned the damn hug.

"What happen… _again_?" I ask while rubbing my poor aching head.

My mother was on the verge of tears again until I growled. She immediately cut the crap and cleared her throat to give me an explanation.

"Honey, you had another attack. Well… more like your decease took over. You were coughing blood so much, you were on the verge in dying… but… thank god you're alive this time!" my mother said with a smile.

I stared at her. She's wearing a formal clothes… you know like the clothes she goes to work in. Her hair was in a bundle and she was wearing make up as well. Her scent was divine and soon enough… I glared even more…

"Mom… did you take me to the hospital… wearing _that_?" I ask.

My mother suddenly looks down and blushes a bit. She slowly nodded her head.

"No dear… Kai brought you here. I just came before you were even awake, I have work today so I really have to get dress for the occasion" she explained.

It was a silent moment. I felt so much pain going through my body… not just physically… emotionally as well.

"Why… why didn't you bring me?" I whispered. My mother looks up to stare at me. She just has a normal expression on her face.

"I was down stairs doing my work. I didn't hear you scream until Kai told me about-"

"Wait. What was _he _doing in our fucking house?"

"Ayame! Your langu-"

"Shut up! Just answer the god damn question!" I shouted.

My mother walks up to me and slaps me across the face so hard that I fell out of my bed. I didn't even get up to stand straight or to rub my cheek, let the redness of the pain show, like I even care…

"Ayame Hanstukime, don't you even there start with me…" she hissed as she grab my white t-shirt I was wearing. I look at her dead on.

"Mrs. Hanstukime! Please put your daughter down, she needs rest" one of the doctors said as he rush into the room.

My mother, as usual drop me down carefully like nothing had happen. I can tell she didn't want to be embarrass or the bad person. That stupid bitch always wants to be the _victim_

"I'm so sorry doctor…" my mother said as she started to sniff. I rolled my eyes "I was just so scared I was going to lose my precious daughter again…"

I made a loud snort. Precious!? Ever since my Dad is gone, she's been treating me like crap… except the times when I have my freaking decease.

"It's alright" the doctor said with a small smile.

Suddenly, Kai step into the room with a rose. I look the other way quickly. Not because he thinks I'm blushing, and no, I am not blushing, it's because he's freaking here.

"Hello Kai" my mother greeted. She instantly punches me in the arm.

"Hello…" I said in an uncaring tone.

Kai only nodded his head as a greet and went to lean against the wall. I went to sit back on my bed while sighing. It was an awkward moment until the doctor made a sudden cough.

"Um… Mrs. Hanstukime, why don't you sign some forms?" the doctor said as he gestured her out the room. My mother nodded a yes and left, mouthing Kai 'Keep an eye on her'.

Well… it's just me and him…

"Hey jack ass"

I can tell Kai was glaring at me but like hell I give a damn.

"What?" he said under a whisper. I can hear anger, hatred, worry and… a soft tone in his voice. It was so deep and yet… it was soft.

"Why were you in my freaking house last night? Who the fuck gave you permission" I spat out.

Kai didn't speak after a few minutes as I watch him clutch on the rose he was holding.

"Your mother called me… she wanted me over to have some kind of _talk_. While I was there she needed to go to the rest room. I waited until I heard a scream upstairs. It led me to your room… you were covered in blood and-"

"Ok that's enough, that's all I needed to hear" I said.

The room was quiet as I watch Kai fiddling with the rose in his hand. The busy doctors and nurses were running around the hospital one by one. It was getting annoying.

"You mind answering two questions?" Kai ask. I stared at him and nodded.

"One: tell me if there's anything wrong with your body, clear?"

"That's more like a demand crack pot" I muttered.

"Shut your mouth. Two:" he was hesitant "… what were you _dreaming _last night?"

My eyes shot open. The dream…

-Flash back-

_Later, my mother finally threw the glass at my father, hitting him in the head. The little girl and I gasp at the same time. Suddenly, I saw my father's eyes turn red and this time he fought back with a punch._

_My mother fell back and landed on her sorry ass. She was unconscious. I saw the little me ran over to her, trying to wake her up… but nothing happen…_

_Suddenly… my father walks up, holding a gun this time. My eyes widen as the girl did the same. One tear fell from her eyes as she stood up in front of my mom. _

_My dad was about to shoot but I saw something she held in her hand. _

_No… no… no…no… NO-_

-End of Flash back-

I began to rock back and forth. That dream… was it real!? I remember having that dream when I was little but…. No it can't… that past is the past right? No one shall ever no my secret… no one…

"NO ONE!!" I screamed. I fell off the bed and landed on the floor. I was sobbing uncontrollably while tears strolled down my cheek, down to the clod hard ground. Kai quickly ran to me and embrace me.

I kept pushing him away, I kept punching him until he was dead, I kept hearing him making painful sounds as I punch his muscular chest, I kept feeling his warmth reappearing and disappearing as he keeps his embrace on me, I kept crying…

"Shhh... stop crying" he soothed me.

I punch him in the forehead so hard, but yet he keeps his hold on me. I felt his lips against my back neck, breathing very softly. Suddenly he shifted his face right on my cheek, head down as I saw him continue to stare at the floor with his arms around my waist and arms to keep me from punching him.

My tears still drip down as I stared at the cold floor with him. Then I saw it…

My tears… were mixing with his blood. The blood from his forehead. I wasn't shock or anything, I just stared. Suddenly, I felt Kai smirk.

"Calm down?" he ask me. No duh genius.

I didn't say anything. Kai grasp onto me even more.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

"Just shut up… don't… touch me…" I said as I finally got out of his embrace.

I crawled against the wall for support, away from him… Kai was on the ground, kneeling as he watches me tremble.

I saw so much blood on his fore head. I didn't know I can pack a punch.

Just then, Kai slowly moves towards me. I tried to get away but the wall was preventing me from doing so. Suddenly, with one touch from his soft skin, I felt so relax. I fell into his arms as he slowly strokes my back.

I felt relieved… I felt safe… It's been along time since I felt this pleasant feeling. Soon sleepiness took over and I drifted off to my dream world…

_-Dream Sequence-_

_I was crying… I was crying out screams and shouts as I saw the little version of me got shot. _

_I was against the wall, watching the past before me. 'I should have been dead' I kept telling myself, I should have! But… __something__ kept me alive that time._

_I saw my father's expression, it was filled with pain, anger and… lust. I just stared and watch… oh shit…_

_I saw the little me, trying to get up after the blow in my stomach. I remember I use to take pains like this._

_I saw what the little me was holding… it was sharp alright. But I still don't have a clear picture._

_My mother was still conscious on the floor as my father quickly picks the little me up and brought me upstairs to the room. _

_It was like I chain, I had to follow, it's like something is pulling me up there. I walk up the stairs and went into the dark hallways. I suddenly heard shouts in the room that was open. I slowly walk in there and gasp._

_I saw my father… he was on top of me… he was… raping me…_

_I began to start crying again as I fell on the floor. I scream 'stop' to him but I know that wouldn't work. I saw the little me shouting and moaning in pleasure as well as pain._

_My father threw me on the floor and started to slip in and out. It was like starring at my own reflection but it was the little version of me. At the same time, both our tears fell on the ground._

_She then smiled at me. She was getting rape, and she is smiling at me… what the hell is that!?_

_Suddenly, she reach out to me… she was holding something in her hand. I extend my arm forward until the little me was screaming as she cried out in pleasure and in pain._

_Just then… everything turn black…_

_Why…why…why…WHY!!_

_-End of Dream Sequence-_

I woke up. I turn and saw Kai looking down at me. He was lying beside me on the bed… watching me.

Ok… for once in my life… I blush. Fuck!!

"Kai…" I whispered, tears fell from my eyes. Kai quickly wipe it with his bare hands.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

I just stared at him… why… why is he here?

I quickly got off of bed and was about to run out of the room until he grab on to me. I glared and turned around, I saw him glare back.

"Where the hell are you going!?' he shouted.

I slap him "Don't touch me!"

I ran to the door and headed outside… leaving him in there.

I ran as fast as I could, suddenly, I saw my mother flirting with some doctors, I glared. I stop running and walk up to her. Guess what I did next?

_SLAP!_

I slap her. That's right, I slap her. She then turn to look at me with surprise and hatred. I glared.

"Next time," I shouted "IF THAT ASS HOLE COMES NEAR ME AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL HIM MYSELF!"

I walk pass by her. As I reach to the hospital door, I turn around.

"Don't…" I started to cry "Don't let him near me… _please"_

Soon… I ran out…

* * *

Kirisu - hey guys! anyways... yeah, this is the chapter! not the last one of course! anyways, i hope you enjoyed! oh yeah, please ignore all mistakes... yeah... review and no flames!


	6. Break away

_Fallen for my Body Guard _

_Chapter 6_

"_Break Away"_

Running. I was running as fast as I could. Not turning back to look at their expressions, not turning back to say goodbye and… not turning back to see his expression.

I ran down the streets, almost getting hit by some cars. I pass so many people and some even trip me on purpose because they know me from school.

A few minutes later, I was finally home. I ran up the stairs and change into my regular clothes. A simple black tank top and tight blue jeans. I tied my hair with my black ribbon and started packing everything I need when I _leave._

Suddenly, I stared at my bed. My diary. I ran to my bed and grab my diary. I quickly turned to the next page and started writing.

_Dear know it all Diary,_

_It's been along time… well, I guest yesterday or the other day but right now I'm not going to decide some shit about it. I have finally decided… I'm leaving this damn shit for a house. I'm leaving my mother, everyone here, and… Kai. It wasn't like that jackass and I were close so whatever._

_I don't know where I'm going to go. But I'll find a place. No, I am not going to make suicide. But it does sound like a good idea. But, I just want a new life._

_So… wherever I go… I might not be able to belong… but… at least I'm still living. Well, write in you later._

_A.H out._

I was about to close my diary when something fell out of it. I raise an eyebrow and pick it up. I gasp.

"It's a picture… of me and my family" I whispered.

There I was… I was so young back then. There I am with a pink dress with my mother holding on to me like I was so dear to her. And… there was my father, behind my mother and I… smiling as genuine as the sun. But those days are over… right after I-

Suddenly… my eyes drifted to the shadow behind my father in the picture… what the hell? That person sort of looks like…

"…Kai?" I muttered. What the hell is he doing there hiding behind the bushes? Wait… that's not Kai. His eyes are red as mine and his hair is like Kai's but… his style of clothing is not. I wonder who that person can be…

I flip the picture over. There's a date.

_August. 25. 1957._

"_May every rose grow into glamorous beauty…. For its thorns show only its pity…"_

_To: Eric Hiwatari._

_Fr: Sora Hanstukime_

I stared in shock. What the hell is going on here?Whose picture is this? How does my mother know one of Kai's relatives? Something is not right here…

I slap my face lightly and sigh. Ayame… calm down. You must leave before they get home. I better go now.

I pack my diary into my bag and jump out of the window. I landed safely onto the grass and ran as fast as I could to the train station.

Several hours later…

I was sitting on the bench in the train station, waiting for my train my pass by. I held the picture right in front of me. Looking at every detailed image that featured right in front of me. I sigh… there's something about my past I'm not sure of… it feels like… I'm not the only one that's responsible for my father's dea-

"11:30 Train is here" yelled the announcer. I quickly got up and went on the train that was waiting for me. I sat on some random seats and stared out to look at the scenery. Soon, sleepiness took over and finally… I drifted off to sleep.

_-Dream Sequence-_

_I was finally at a state of giving up. Wait… wasn't I always? I was on the floor at the opposite direction of the little version of myself. She was panting and her face was blush. My father finally stood up and pick the little me up. I was coughing while that was happening. I force myself up to watch the next steps of my past that was being shown to me._

_I lean against the walls. Watching my father undress the little me. I was naked right in front of him…_

… _But… the little me just held on to the item in her hand. It was shiny and I was pretty sure it was a necklace. Suddenly my father took off his clothes and… yes he was naked as well. He went on top of the little me. The wound in my stomach was still bleeding but my father stop the bleeding with a pillow._

_All of a sudden I was pulled down. It felt like gravity was pulling me down. As if it was like a mirror… an invisible person was on top of me. My father played with her bud, and a person that wasn't even there did the same. I felt such pleasure. The little version and I tried to pry him off but it was no use. _

_I look at my body. I was suddenly naked. I felt disgusted. Then, my father slips his member between her folds and a shout was heard. I started crying. Why is this happening to me?_

_The same thing was happening to me. Something slips inside my folds and I screamed in pain… and pleasure. _

_It was moving in and out, in and out. I couldn't stand it. It was just to much. I can here the little version of me telling him to stop, telling him to just kill her now. I said the same things right now and… back then. Suddenly pressure starts to build up and we both screamed. I watch as the little me laid there unconscious._

_Then… everything went black._

_There was a man… he was standing in the door way. He held a gun in his hands aiming at my father. My father glared and then smirks._

"_So… you're the one" he said. The person holding the gun glared._

"_How dare you touch her…" he said in a deadly toned. His hair was so much like Kai's but… it was in a pony tail._

"_She's my daughter. I can do whatever I-"_

_The person revealed himself. Yes… he had red blood eyes just like mine, his clothes were just a silky white unbuttoned shirt and black pants. He had untamed hair just like Kai's, and his expression is the same as Kai's. He held the gun against my father's head._

"_How dare you… touch Ayame with your dirty hands. How dare you do this to your own daughter!" he shouted. I flinch at his voice._

_It was so much like his…_

_Just then… it look like he knew I was there. He turned his head and face me. I flinch. I thought I wasn't suppose to me seen. This is my past dream… _

_He stared at me and then genuinely smiled at me._

"_I love you…"_

_-Dream sequence end-_

I woke up so fast. My heart was pounding hard. What the hell is going on here!?

"You're finally awake…" I flinch and look at the person beside me.

"K-Kai? What are you doing here…? How did you-?"

Kai glared at me "I was going home until I saw you on this rain station sleeping. I had to look after you"

I just stared at him… his eyes… there violet… but he reminds me so much of that man in my dream…

…_I love you._

I flinch and started coughing… I have to break away from him… I have to-

Darkness took over my body and I fainted. The last words I ever said was…

"I loved you too… I always had"

* * *

kirisu- sorry for the late update! i bet ppl thought this story was dead... gomen! please review and no flames!


	7. You were there all Along

_Fallen for my Body Guard _

_Chapter 7_

"_You were there all along"_

"Ayame…"

I heard someone whispered. It was so deep and soft… it was like a lullaby drifting throughout my mind as its deep voice protects me from my surroundings. Its softness is keeping me calm and… ok, I'll cut the crap; I might as well wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision is still blurry, so I couldn't see the person hovering over me that clearly. He look so much like that man in my dream… his features were ever so handsome.

My vision just became clear and the person hovering over me was that jerk-

"K-Kai Hiwatari…?" I whispered.

"Shhh… don't talk that much, just sleep" I heard him whisper back.

I sat up slowly. There was a jacket covering me. I blush.

"Kai… is this your jacket?" I ask. I look up at Kai as he cross his arms. All he was wearing is a black sleeveless shirt and blue baggy jeans. I can tell he was cold because he was slightly shivering just now.

"Hn, what of it?" he said. I didn't react to his expression… I just smiled.

"Thank you…"

"… That's a first" he muttered.

I smack him right up the head "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ON THE TRAIN!?"

Kai glared at me "SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL WERE THE ONLY ONES HERE! DAMN IT YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!"

I glared "STUBBORN!? I WAS ONLY LEAVING SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM EVERYONE, THE SCHOOL, THE PAINFUL MEMORIES AND… YOU!!"

It became silence as the train tracks can be heard as it hits the rails. Kai just stared at me. His face was somewhat shock…… to tell you the truth… it almost matches mine.

I felt weak that time. I had to hold it in… but I can't… I'm so confuse.

"Kai…"

"No" he cut in "its fine. I don't care what you think. I'm here to look after you weather you like it or not…"

The silence came back. I can't believe I said that to him but… I meant every word I said. I look out the window, yeah, it's dark now… I bet it's around twelve…

Suddenly, Kai moved closer to me and properly drape his jacket over me. He pampered it and started to rub my shoulders. I guest he could tell I was still cold huh? I guest he… no. He does not know me at all! He doesn't!

"Kai… thank you, but you can stop now" I said. Kai didn't give a damn about listening to me. He just kept on doing what he was doing.

I sigh. I'm not going to fight with him. There's no point. I just close my eyes… letting the warmth spread over my shoulders.

I quickly opened my eyes. I look over at Kai. I can tell Kai was cold…

I slowly reach out. He stops what he was doing. I softly touch his cheek. So cold… he shivered at my touch and later… slowly relaxes.

"Your cold… aren't you?" I ask. Kai didn't answer me at all.

I made my move. I stood up and sat on his lap. Kai opened his legs apart, allowing my bottom being between his legs. I took the jacket off and swung it over Kai. Kai slowly snake his arms around my waist and rested his head against the crook of my neck.

I sigh, now he's warm.

We were like that for a few minutes. This was the kind of silence I like. It's not awkward or embarrassing. It was just… normal.

"Ayame…" I heard his whispered.

I shivered. His breath was tickling against my neck.

"Hm? What is it" I whispered back.

"Where do you plan on going?"

I didn't react. I just enjoyed the warmth Kai was giving me.

"Where ever I belong…" I whispered.

"Where do you plan on staying?"

"Where ever I'm wanted…"

"When… do you plan on finding _him_…?"

I flinch. I turn around quickly. His head fell against my head. Our foreheads were touching. Holy shit were so close in kissing.

"W-What do you mean?" I stammered.

Kai shuffled something in his pocket. He took out a picture. I slowly took it and look at it.

It... was the same picture of my family.

"Did you take this from me?" I ask. Kai nodded.

"You were holding it" he answered. I wasn't mad… I was neutral.

It was a moment of silence. I just continued looking at the picture. Kai did the same.

"Kai… do you know this man in the back?" I ask while pointing.

Kai… nodded.

I flinch. Oh my gosh…

"Who… who is he?" I ask. Kai stared at me. His eyes were so lost… I can tell… I had the same facial expression when I was young.

"Ayame… I want you to be very careful…" he suddenly said. His forehead was still on mines. He never left the warmth. He held my closer.

"I want you to be very careful. Don't die…" he whispered. I didn't know what to do. All I did was nodded.

I smiled. I know… I smiled.

"You know… I have a feeling you have something to do with my past…" I said. Kai nodded.

"Were you watching me ever since I started high school?" I ask.

Again… Kai nodded "I watch you since you were young… I was seven when I watch you…"

I nodded. I see… so he was watching me huh? Funny how I didn't know.

"So that means your sixteen right?" I said. Kai nodded.

We talk for hours… knowing more things about each other. I felt… relieved some how.

Suddenly… it became very quiet. I don't know why but… we suddenly stop talking. I just enjoy the silence for now until Kai spoke.

"When you were young… you had an accident" he whispered.

I flinch "W-What?"

"You had an accident…"

My eyes grew in worry. Probably… that's why I couldn't remember anything… anything about my mom's side… about my dad's side, and… Kai's side.

I clutch on to him as his forehead never left mine. His warmth never left as well. I clutch on to his chest as he clutches more onto my waist.

"T-Tell me…" I whispered.

"I can't… I promise a person dear to me I wouldn't… he wanted me to protect you as well. I had to hide myself from you until you were in serious danger. I don't want you to have painful memories…"

"Kai! Please tell me. I've been having these strange nightmares more often. I don't know why its happening now but I think it has something to do with my past… Kai… please, just help me!" I buried my head into his chest. My lord, I feel so pathetic….

Suddenly… Kai kisses my forehead. I blush and look up. Kai was starring down at me like I was his most valuable possession. I close my eyes.

"Who is this person… that is so dear to you?" I ask.

After a few moments Kai shuffled something his pocket and took it out. He took out another picture. I slowly took it out of his hand and stared at it. My eyes grew big.

"It's that… man… that man in my dream" I whispered. Kai just continued to stare at the picture.

In the picture, the man was genuinely smiling while holding a little girl in his arms. His hair was like Kai's but was tied up in a pony tail… His clothes were like the ones in my dream… and his eyes… were so much like mines, but… his was darker than mine.

I look at the little girl he was holding. I gasp.

"I-Is… this me?" I ask. Kai nodded.

Suddenly the train stops. I guest our next destination is here. But before I could go, Kai stop me.

"Ayame… that man is my brother"

* * *

kirisu- hey guys! sorry for the wait. dont worry this story is not dead. Anyways please ignore all the mistakes and review and no flames! ja ne for now!


	8. The Diary of his Own

_Fallen for my Body Guard _

_Chapter 8_

"_The Diary of his own."_

"_Ayame… that man is my brother"_

I close my eyes. Right now were on a bus since we just got off the train. I have no idea where I'm going and I don't really give a damn. All I need in my life…

… Is some answers.

Kai… Tch, he's right beside me, starring ahead. He's probably deciding where we should stay. I have a feeling he is well known in the place were going to. I mean there are some people greeting him already as we pass by.

I leaned in against his shoulders while he kept caressing my shoulder. Geez… now I really wanna sleep. But no matter how much I wanted to sleep… I really can't. Why?

My nightmares.

"Kai… where are we going to stay? I don't mind sleeping on the streets… I mean I do it a lot of times back home" I muttered. Kai didn't say anything but continued to look out the bus window. I sigh… I might as well help this poor moron.

I sat up straight and stared outside. We pass a lot of random buildings and sights… but none of them look quite interesting to me. Hn… they even have bars in this town.

Suddenly… something caught my interest. It was a red building with a lot of cracked windows and broken stairs. I read the hotel's name; _"Spirited Stand Close Hotel- the best hotel in town"_

I nudge Kai in the arm. "Kai, why don't we stay there? That place seems pretty interesting" I said pointing at the building. Kai followed my gaze and gasp. Huh?

He looks so nervous and pale. He just looks fine a few seconds ago. I don't understand why he's-

Kai stop his gaze from starring at the building and quickly look away. Before I could say anything he interrupted.

"No! Were not staying there! W-Were going to find a hotel. Will be staying there tonight" he manages to say. I look at him curiously and finally nodded my head.

…………………………

Kai and I were finally off the bus. He manages to find a good hotel and a very detailed one. I was defiantly surprise! Wow! It had lights everywhere from the outside and it was so well design elegantly as well.

As we step inside, everything was bright. But hardly people were in the hotel lodge. Kai and I walk up to the counter as he rang the bell.

"Yes?" a man said as he came up to us. He saw me and smiled. I… smiled back for some reason.

"We like to have a room for two" Kai ask. The man behind the counter nodded as he went to go get the keys. While he was doing that I just help myself to look around and see what else they have here.

Sooner or later the man gave us the keys to the hotel room and told our room was on the fourth floor. We nodded and thank the man as we headed up the stairs. We made it to the fourth floor and opened our room number; 149.

We went inside. It was very red and beautiful. I sigh in relief, thank goodness there are two beds. Like hell I'm going to sleep beside this bastard.

I place my bags on the floor that I was carrying and opened one of them. I need to change. I got my simply loose over size white t-shirt and black shorts. I headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'm going to take a bath" I said. Kai sat on the bed while he nodded. He turns on the TV that was in the room and watch.

A few minutes later… I was done. I came out from the bathroom with soaking hair. Kai saw me and stood up while grabbing some extra pants. He passes right by me as he went inside of the bathroom. Once he closes it, I made a sigh.

I sat on the bed… wondering. I wonder why Kai didn't want us to go to that hotel. Sure it was all messy but… it really caught my interest. But… a part of me… somehow knows that place. Oh man what's happening to me?

I groan from my tiredness. I went over to my bag to get a well known book I have been keeping for the last sudden few days. I opened it and started to write.

_Dear know it all Diary,_

_Everything is fuck up. I've been sighing for the pass few moments and yet here I am, stuck in some fancy hotel with a dork face name Kai. It's amazing how we keep on freaking meeting. _

_Eh… and I thought that I wasn't going to meet Kai again. Strange huh? It's like destiny wants us to be together… for a reason. I still remember finding that picture in you. A picture of my family… and Kai's brother. But… who is he? I mean Kai's brother? I know he watches over me when I was young but… who is he to __me?_

_All I know is that I have a past with Kai, his brother, and my family. And what was that accident I had when I was younger? I need answers really badly, I don't care if there shitty or screwed… as long as they tell a story._

_Anyways today was kind of weird. Kai didn't want us going into a hotel that I wanted to go. Once he stared at it and went so lost. Did… something happen in that hotel? I mean, I'm no detective but… a lot of people knew Kai in this town and probably that hotel was very familiar with him. Hm… maybe I should sneak off tonight… yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll sneak off and go inside the creepy hotel. I will do anything for answers._

_Shit, Kai's getting out of the shower. _

_A.H out_

I quickly close my diary and shove it in my bag. I jump and dive in on my bed… since I was sort of sitting Kai's. And grab the remote and click through some channel as he came out.

Hahaha… I am so good.

Well, my hair is pretty dry now. I tied my hair up with a black ribbon. Kai only had his pants on while he was drying his hair. I tried not to look… if I look… I'll blush.

Kai suddenly sat on my bed. I glared while trying to push him off. He had his towel around his neck as he grabs the remote from me. I growled while trying to get it back. Kai just kept on clicking through the channels. That just pisses me off.

I jump on Kai and we ended up rolling on the floor. Heh, I'm so stupid, I'm just grabbing onto the remote.

After the few hours of that, we both got tired. Kai carried me bridle style and dump me on my bed as he sat beside me. He just kept on flipping through the channels until one satisfied him…

"Arthur? What the fuck?" I muttered. Kai smirk.

"Watch your language or you'll end up with a punishment" he imitated what was said on TV. I glared.

"I can swear when I want too!" I said while turning over.

Just then… I heard the TV turned off.

I felt sudden hot breath on my neck. That has to be Kai's… what the hell is he doing? It's making me blush.

Kai turned me over so quickly I didn't have a chance a blink. I stared into his eyes… man that was corny.

Kai leaned in close and started kissing my neck. I gasp and moan… what is he doing? I kept asking myself that over and over again until I just followed the flow.

Kai snake his tender hands around my waist and I grab onto his back hard. The room was really dark at the moment. I guess it's evening already. Kai kept doing as he please until his hand went inside my pants… to my private place.

"Kai… no…" I muttered.

I felt his to fingers slip in. I gave a slight scream but then moan as his fingers slips in and out.

"You're wet" he said. I blush.

"What do you expect-?!"

We ended up slipping our clothes off. This is embarrassing… even for me. I felt his naked body closing in on me. And we just took a freaking shower for freaking sakes.

I suddenly felt something slipping into me. Oh shit…. Is that his member!?

"Kai…. Stop… I can't take it-"

Too late. He slips it in. I cried and held onto him as we move in a slow motion. This wasn't like the rape… this wasn't like pain… it was… real.

"Ayame…" I heard him groan "I'm sorry"

Suddenly, we were so close to our climax. I was sweating like mad like he was… it must be very hot in the room.

But… he stops. I wanted to finish this… I gave into the desire to finish this… but… he stops.

"I'm sorry… I can't do this to you…" he panted while his head fallen on my stomach. I flinch as his arms were around my naked waist.

I didn't say anything but held his head. I sigh in relief… at least I didn't go to far…

I felt soft breathing on my stomach. I look down… I smiled… that bastard…he's sleeping.

I waited for a few hours until he was in a deep sleep. I slowly unwrap his arms and headed into the shower. I wash myself and got myself new clothes again. I was now wearing a blue small shirt that showed my belly and some baggy blue jeans

I went over by the bed and kiss Kai on the forehead while caressing his face. "I'll be back in a while. Don't get up" I muttered.

I open the door… and finally left.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

There it is…

The hotel Kai didn't want us going to… ok… I'm going in.

I headed towards the front. I glared awkwardly. No wonder! It's been close down since 1957!

I flinch. Wait… it was close down since 1957! What the freak!? I have a feeling this hotel is one of pieces to my puzzle. I shove my hand into my freaking pocket and took out a picture. Something doesn't seem right though… especially the date.

I look at the family picture again. There I was and there he was… Kai's brother. I didn't even exist in 1957! I wasn't even born yet! How can I be so stupid! Wait… what's this?

Ok, I really need glasses. In _1957…_ _57_ was wrote on with a pen. The real number... It must have been cross out. Uh… damn this so called 'Eric Hiwatari'!

I sigh… I might as well bust in here. I look around the building and spotted a wooden window. I smirk, here I come. I climb the unsafe stairs and headed inside the building.

'Everything is so dark…' I thought.

Look at everything! It's so broken down. I bet I'm in the third floor. I took a deep breath… and started to walk straight a head.

Every room seems to be unlocked, the doors are just close. I check mostly everything in the rooms… none!

But as I came across the last door… it became very curious to me. I went up to it and tried turning the knob.

It's lock.

I smirk. Ok, now this is where it gets interesting. I look around the dark hallway to find something hard. Somehow I notice a hammer lying around. When I pick it up… it was very moist. Eww….

I use the hammer to smash the knob. It opened. I went inside and the room seems to be brightening up because of the moon. All I see is a desk with an open book with ink spilled all over, a dusty old bed… and a broken gun.

My eyes widen as I drop the hammer. I fell on the floor as I look at my hands… blood. Why is there blood on my hands? I look at the item before me…. There was blood on the hammer. Oh gosh.

I stood up when something suddenly closes the door. I screamed and tried to open it…

… It was no use. I was lock inside.

I turned around and look at the room once more. Shit… I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I took a step forward while trying to wipe the blood from my hands to my pant legs.

But what really caught my eyes was the open book on the desk. I gulp; I went over to the desk and sat on the crooked stool. I pick up the book and blink… this is… A DIARY!?

I started to read… this is the kind of shit I needed!

_February. 14. 1952._

_Dear thoughts of mine,_

_I saw her again, I saw that beautiful woman at the coffee shop. I notice that she goes there everyday. Heh, I think she loves coffee. I can be so stupid stating the obvious huh?_

_I keep working up the courage to talk to her… but I always flinch and run. Why do I do that? _

_It's because I like her._

_I will never get to talk to her though. She and I are really different… and also I have a child already. My wife died just last month… now I'm lonely_

_She was very beautiful. Her hair, her beauty… her smile. I want her in my life… I need her in my life._

_But I realize any man like me can't have everything._

_March. 9. 1952_

_I have finally talked to her. I have finally got to know her better. She told me she was trying to forget her old boyfriend… he broke up with her for another woman… _

_I was very mad. How dare such a man did this to her… she deserves more._

_And from that day… I ask her to be with me, you know, just for a while. So she can get over her heart ache._

_She smiled at me and kisses my cheek. She was beside me the whole time._

_July. 20. 1955_

_We've been together for three years… and I fell deeply in love with her. I think… I'm going to ask her to marry me._

_I told her to meet me at the old coffee shop during noon. She smiled so happily. I don't even know why… she must be in a good mood._

_During noon… I was waiting for her. Waiting and waiting. But she never showed up. I began to get worried for now it is pass three o'clock. Where is she?_

_Suddenly… she came in the shop. I smiled… but that soon change into a sorrowful expression._

_She was back… she was back with that man. What have I ever do? _

_They both came up to me and smiled. She told me he was very sorry and left the other woman for her. She forgave him. _

_And right in front of me… they kiss._

I stared at the diary. Poor guy… I never knew he had his life screwed. I have to keep reading… I have too! I flip to the next page.

_May. 5. 1956_

_She's getting married. She is getting married to the man that broke her heart. It is very shameful… and it's hurting me so much. _

_She's getting married next year…_

_A year later she thank me so much for being by her side for three years. I hid the ring and carried it inside my pocket the whole time. It was suppose to be for her. It was meant to be for her._

_She kisses me one last time… and left. How can she do this to me? Why…? I loved her… so much._

_After that… I've been miserable. But I kept strong. I kept strong to start a new life! I want to be strong!_

_I finally became rich as well. I've been doing well with my job and now I own a company. Then… that's when I met a new woman. She was exactly like my wife. Her hair, her smile… and her body. The only difference was her eyes. Her eyes were deep red… but they were still beautiful._

_After four months… I married her. I married Laura Haiku. I was now in love with her… and I really need to stay close to her from now on._

_August. 25. 1957_

_She is now married to that horrible man. I was with my wife while she kept comforting me. I told her everything about my past wife and love. She smiled at me and kisses me with her tender lips as she told me it was alright…_

_As long as I love her back… And that's what I did._

_I loved her._

_My past love looks at me as I kiss my new wife while she was walking down the aisle. She… glared at me. What was the matter with her? I finally found my happiness!_

_Three months later… it became horrible for me. My company was shut down because of my past love. Why would she do this to me? Why would she ruin my life? She broke my heart… did I break hers?_

_My wife and I were living in a hotel… well, that's were I'm writing this. This hotel was a part of my company's… so they leant it to me. I own this. They don't even know were staying here. I was worried my wife would leave me though because I what happen but she stood by my side the whole time. She loved me… and I loved her._

_Later at night… I was still up writing some journals. Heh… I am such a book worm. I-_

It suddenly stops. What happen!? Ugh… stupid book! Tell me what happen! I turn the page… my eyes widen… this was written in blood.

_I killed someone… I killed someone. I'm… I'm a killer! It was actually one of my past lover's husband's assassins. He tried killing me and my wife…why? Because his wife kept talking about me._

_My wife nearly died, but I prevented that. I got a hammer I found and hit the assassin several times in the head. I hid him under the floor boards. No one would ever find out… no one… but, we have to leave… we have to leave now… _

_And start a new life…_

_I grab my wife and we left. We went to a new town… and start a family…_

_July. 8. 1985_

_He's born! My son is finally born! He shall be named after me. _

_Eric Hiwatari the second._

_My wife and I were very happy… we finally… became a family._

I stop reading…whoa… that was whack. Eric Hiwatari… the second? So does that mean… I took out the family photo again. I read the back. It says Eric Hiwatari… but did his father write it? Or he did… might as well keep reading…

_December. 12. 1988_

_My son is 3. He is very strong will. He has his mother's eyes and the rest are from me._

_One day when I tried to pick him up from pre school… he was playing with some parents._

_I came up to them and gasp._

_It was my past love and her husband._

_They told me… they were sorry. They want to live a normal life. They were blame for killing their assassin with no proof. They didn't even know I killed him… how… Nevermind._

_They want to start a new life… and you know what I did?_

_I forgave them… and let them live in our neighborhood._

_April. 14. 1991_

_Their daughter was born. I was very happy for them. My son is now six years old when their daughter was born. I look at my son's eyes…_

… _He really cared for her._

_After she was born they named her Ayame… my son thought of the name though. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair… he was such a good boy._

_Ever since that day… Eric took care of her… I have another son too. His name is Kai Hiwatari. My wife named his this time._

_Ayame was very cute… her first word was 'Erica'. I was laughing so joyfully... That was a woman's name! I can see Eric's blush crept. He glared at me as he held her. I smiled at him… he is going to be a great father one day._

……..

My eyes were widen… oh my gosh… this was Kai's father's diary!? Then that means… that was Eric! Eric… you took care of me? Then… kai! He was born too… but…

……..

August. 25. 1995

_This is Eric Hiwatari the second. My mother and father died… I am now continuingly writing in his diary._

_I never knew about his life after I read this. I truly hated the Hanstukime family but never said anything. But there was a little girl… I loved so much that I am willing to risk my life for. _

_Ayame Hanstukime. _

_I took care of her since she was born… I stayed with her, I smiled at her, and hey, I was even was her first word._

_She is now four. I sometimes take her to Pre School. I never wanted any girlfriend. I was hoping I can…_

… _Marry her when she's older._

_I don't care about the age… I care about her._

_I loved her. She was like a daughter to me._

_She came up to me today and gave me a picture of her family. I remember. I was in that photo… but all the way in the back where no one can see me. But it was a good… I was watching her._

_She smiled at me and kisses my cheek. She told me she loved me… I smiled and kiss her back on the forehead._

_She was so young and innocent._

_But… that all change… just because of her mother and father-_

_Shit! I need to go now! I have to take her and my brother somewhere safe! I slip a simple picture before her mother even awoke…_

"_May every rose grow into glamorous beauty…. For its thorns show only its pity…"_

_For my Father and Mother, Laura and Eric Hiwatari:_

_I love you… I will take care of Kai myself. I will also take care of Ayame… she has her mother's eyes as well, father._

_I will never let her see her mother again… the person who killed you guys._

_One day… I will kill __**Sora Hanstukime **__myself._

_E.H _

……..

I began to cry… how can it end like this? I need to know more… why mom? Why did you kill them… why did you kill Kai's dad!? He gave you everything… why…

I held the diary close to me… I'm sorry Eric… I need to know where you are…but…

I broke down… WHY!?

I began to cough blood… crap...

Suddenly… something kept banging under the floor boards. I flinch…

… what's happening to me?

* * *

kirisu- hey guys! i kow it's been a long time. i hope you haven't given up. Everyone in the world has been very busy. So here is a long chapter... well to me that is. please reiew and no flames. I had trouble with the years in this story ' hehehe...

ja ne for now!


	9. It's Following me

Kirisu - Hey guys! Well as you know, i will be leaving on a three week vacation and i will be back to... uh... you know update. i know this is short but i am in a bit of a hurry... please forgive me and i hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLease ignore all mistakes and please review and no flames!

ja ne for now! :D

* * *

_Fallen for my Body Guard _

_Chapter 9_

"_It's following"_

I kept coughing blood. Shit… why is this happening? Why…? First it was this diary, then it was my mother… and then it was Eric.

Something kept banging under the floor boards. I clutch on to my head as I kept screaming and crying. I ran to the corner and cried. The creepy room was dark as my mind but it was even darker when I discovered the painful diary.

"Someone… please help…" I whimpered.

"AYAME!?"

Tears over flowed my face as the banging kept getting rougher and loud.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the door slammed open relieving-

"Ayame!"

I didn't open my eyes. I want the banging to stop… I want it to stop… please make it stop.

"Ayame…" I keep hearing someone calling out my name… then I felt someone touching me. I flinch.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted. I look up…

"Kai…?" I whisper.

"Ayame…"

Kai quickly grab me and embrace me as hard as he could. I cried into his chest. The pain… the pain won't leave me… Why won't it leave me?

"Kai…" I cried "Save me…"

I felt Kai gripping on me harder. "I'll do anything… just anything…"

We stayed that for half an hour… I finally calm down as Kai kept kissing my forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. All I could do is only nod.

It was another moment of silence until I started to speak.

"Kai… you knew about this place didn't you? You knew about… my past… you knew about… everything… right?" I muttered.

Kai was silence for a moment until he nodded. I clutch onto his arm…

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

I didn't say anything. I was mad… I was really mad… I was mad at him for not telling me the information I needed. But now… I can forgive him because this freaking jerk was right beside me the whole time.

"Ayame… were leaving…" Kai said while picking me up. I stand on my feet as he held my hand. We both walk out of the room. We headed out to the halls as we stayed quiet.

But to tell you the truth… I only got _half _of the information I needed. I need to know more… I need to know. I realize the banging noise was gone… and I was glad.

But it wasn't over…

Kai held my hand. I held it back. We were walking for a very long time now… it seems were lost. Hn, and this is a broken down hotel. And now-

Suddenly… I felt a bang under my feet. I flinch… but kept walking. But as I walk I felt each banging getting closer to me. I began to cry even more as I held Kai.

"Stay calm…" Kai whispered. I nodded. I don't know what's happening but it's following us.

As we got closer to some rooms… it banging began to get harder and harder.

I stop causing Kai to stop as well. He whirled around and stared at me. I just kept looking ahead… The banging never stop… it never stop…

… It never stop.

"Kai…_ he's not letting us leave."_


	10. Parents

_Fallen for my Body Guard_

Chapter 10

"Parents"

"_Kai… he's not letting us leave…"_

I ran across the halls. I had a fear expression that matches my past. I just kept running. The dark rooms stayed close like they were trapping me, but in my eyes many shadows are following me. Tears just slide on my blush face as I wipe the fallen crystals harshly, stopping my self from doing so.

I think I left Kai behind when I saw a vision of Eric appeared in front of me. Kai and Eric look so alike. But that doesn't matter now. This place… the room… the diary…_ my past._ What am I here for? What brought me to this place? But what's more important is my mother.

I need to find her. I need to free myself and shout at her. I want to shout 'Why!?' so many times until I lose every sanity I have. What did she do...? What have she done!? Why does Eric hate her so much…?

I just need to get out of here…

"AYAME!!!" a shout rip through my thoughts as I stop and turned around. Kai was running after me. I wipe another load of tears and turned around once again and resume running. That guy….

"AYAME STOP RUNNING!" Kai shouted from behind. I didn't turn around. I just kept running straight ahead. Ignoring everything he said. I can tell Kai is frustrated as hell. I can tell he wants all of this to go away and make it someone else's problem. That's my wish. I can see that through his expression.

But I can't do that. I am a child that is curse with this kind life. Questions without answers, answers without questions. I live both in the past and present… but this is my question…

What happens to me in the future?

I stop. I suddenly look around my surroundings. Where the heck am I? I don't remember this hallway… Did I make a wrong turn?

The hallway was quite small. It was only a small length and width. Many pictures hung in the shadow's land of nothing. There were no doors that led to the outside of this hotel. It was a hallway I have never seen before. It was like someone was… never mind. Straight ahead… was one wooden crack door.

I gulp. I took one step and-

_Bang._

I flinch and surprisingly gave a small smirk. So _he_ led me here huh? I took multiple of steps and the banging increase as it got louder and louder with every step. He's following me. As if I didn't know. But why only me? What about Kai? Is Kai not important too?

Well that doesn't matter now. I am right in front of the cracked door. It was black and had many… it had many…

…_claw marks?_

I reach out and trace the small claw marks. My eyes widen as I felt it. No… they weren't claw marks… they were hands…_human hands_.

How did I know? Easy, they don't look as sharp as an animal's claws. Ok, forget it… I'm ready…

… Ready to get some fucking answers.

-----------------------------------

I opened the door, so slowly and carefully. Inside was…

A coffin???

The room was so average looking. The freaky part was that there was only one window and a broken floor board. I raise an eyebrow. as usual there were pictures hanging against the walls. No pictures… just pure black. The room was dark but the only shinning part was the moon shimmering in the window.

I took a step forward. No banging. Wow that was weird huh? Surprisingly I was kind of suspecting something… you know… like my **doom.**

But that doesn't matter, the only thing that made the room even freakier was the coffin. Shit…. What the hell is it doing here in the first place?

I began to walk forward. Every step I took I kept looking at the coffin. Suddenly the door behind me close. I smirk while looking at the coffin, it's like I was in a horror movie.

There I am…

Right in front of it.

I scan at the appearance of the coffin. It was made of wood… heh and more of the claw marks or something.

But wait… there's a date and name…

"_August 20 1995… 'Here lies a man with wisdom and a gentleman… with his beloved wife, may they bring hope for this world'" _I read.

I just kept starring at it. Who the hell are they? Do I even bother opening it? Well…I think I do.

I press my hands against the side of the coffin. I shove my small fingers into the dented part of the coffin and began to pull.

After a few seconds it flew open. I landed on my ass and screamed. The banging under the floor boards increase as I stared at the disgusted sight before me.

Two bodies. One male and female. Blood laid on their cloths especially in their chest area. The dead male was wearing a simple blue turtle neck with slacks while the female was wearing a long white elegant dress now soak with blood. It look like they've been stab to death. But the weird part was that the knife was stuck in the male's head still. Both of their eyes were close. But you know what I thought…?

They were _beautiful_. Even if they were dead they were beautiful. When they were alive they were probably the most beautiful people in their town. But… they look so familiar. Where have I seen them before?

I stood up. Tears swelled in the corner of my eyes. I did no such thing but to wipe them away. No, I was getting tired of that. 'Just let them fall' I thought 'That's what there for…'

I was standing in front of the bodies. I reach out my hand and touch the man's slender face. He's still beautiful… his skin is pale white and his body didn't look decompose. Same with the woman. Hey look so young. I stared at the two of them for a along time until I notice something weird.

I drew back my hand and look at it.

Blood. Why is it… still warm and wet?

I scrunch my face and look at the male and female again. His hair… so familiar… what the fuck is going on?

I look at the female and gasp. My eye caught her small golden chain around her neck. I unhook her necklace and it was revealed to be a small golden locket. I smiled… it was so beautiful. I look at them once more and notice that their left hands had beautiful golden rings. Their married.

I gaze down at the locket. I slowly opened it.

I shouldn't have.

But I did.

I fell on the floor again. I just kept starring at the locket. I couldn't look away.

It was a picture a family.

A family I already knew.

The Hiwatari family.

Suddenly I started coughing. Aw shit, not again. Blood dripped from my mouth but I quickly wipe it. My sickness is starting to piss me off. But I have to be patient.

There was Kai as a baby… and the mother. She looks so gorgeous when she smiled. And there's the father. Whoa… he looks so much like Eric and Kai. And there's Eric neither smiling nor frowning as he stared into the camera.

Eric was handsome too.

He only differences between the Hiwatari brothers was that Eric had black and dark grey hair while Kai was dark blue and black. I smiled…what can I say? I love them both.

I stop and look up. Shit…

Are these… their parents?

No… but why are they…? Why is their blood still warm…? Am I just seeing things?

But the question is why…?

Why are their bodies here? Weren't they in another city or town?

Or… is the killer trying to hide them here were all the freaking ass trouble began?

He killer….

_My mother…_

My eyes went cold… I glared at the ground.

My mother… she's going down.

Wait. Did you hear something? I look from left to right…Nothing…

Small thumps… _thump…thump…thump…_

I look up…

It's like their hearts are beating.

* * *

Kirisu-chan: Omg.... I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS!!!!!!! D8

i haven't updated in a long time right? Well... BLAME MY FREAKING SCHOOL! STUPID HOMEWORK AND CRAP!!!

WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SO SORRY, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING THE THINGY! AND YES I CALL THIS STORY THINGY.

s....so.....sor.....sorr.....sorry.....SORRY!!!!! ONE MILLION PERCENT SORRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!

NOW THAT I FEEL BETTER, YOUR WONDERING IF THIS STORY DOESN'T MAKE SENSE HUH?

don't worry, i think some of your answers will be answered in the next chapter when Kai finds her and suddenly Ayame's mom-

NEVER MIND! JUST WAIT!!!!

well... anyways about my other story; "My Absolute, perfect Normal life... ARE YOU CRAZY!? NOT!!!"

are you guys still reading it or just waiting for the chapter? well again i am sorry for behing inactive as a freaking crappy writer XD i'll try to update sometime soon.

well... ja ne till... something! :'D


	11. Lies

_Fallen for my Body Guard_

Chapter 11

"Lies"

_Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump…_

Their hearts...

It's beating…

Beating like _one._

Is that even possible?

I began to shake all over, just starring at the dead corpse in front of me.

What… W-What is going on? Why is this happening to me? Why are the bodies…?

Suddenly, what caught sight of the corner of my eye was a small green vine with thorns sticking out of one of the bodies, which is probably the mother. I gave it an intense stare before moving back up to my own two feet. I walk towards it, despite the 'thumps' I keep hearing.

_Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump…_

Hm... It seems to be beating faster as I move closer to the bodies. I smirk. I wonder what's going to happen now.

I slowly… reach towards the bodies, aiming for that one vine I needed to see. Why do I need to see it? Why do I need to touch it? In truth, I really don't know. I really wanted to… it's this fucking gut I'm feeling right now. But something about this vine seems familiar…

Seriously familiar.

I finally touch it. I touch the vine. But nothing happened. I raise an eyebrow, ok, so all the fucking weird things that has been happening until now was shit and now nothing? This is freaking confusing.

Just then, I flinch. Ow! What the hell? I pulled the vine from behind the body and my eyes widen.

A flower?

Wait…

_A rose…_

A black rose. It looks pretty dead and yet the condition it's in looks like as if it were still alive. Then, I notice a small piece of paper attach to it. The paper seems to be in bad condition, I smirk, well duh; it's probably here since these two use to be alive.

I unhook the paper that was attached to the black rose and unfold it. I read the contents and my mouth slightly opened forming into a gap.

"_May every rose grow into glamorous beauty… for its thorns show only its pity"_

Isn't that what my mom said to Kai's dad? Wait… was this rose given to him by her? I don't understand what this phrase means though…

As if the beatings got any louder, I soon realize mine was as well-

Wait.

Wait…

This doesn't make sense!

_Flash back…_

"_Your mom… saved my mother's life before we were born. My mother's dead after two years from a gun shot or something. I'm just returning the favor in protecting you…"_

"_-Yeah… my dad talks about her sometimes. Saying she has a daughter name Ayame. That's you right? Then yesterday when I met you…"_

"_She's a nobody and a __**killer**__"_

"_Your mother called me; she wanted me over to have some kind of talk…"_

"_May every rose grow into glamorous beauty… for its thorns show only its pity"_

"_When do you plan on finding him…?"_

_End of flash back…_

**Kai.**

I glared at the items in front of me,

Your hiding something from me… are you Kai?

Solving my past as well as my pain is quite confusing. The pieces I have to solve this puzzle were quite simple and easy in the beginning, but now… the pieces I have now won't fit. And this is all because of…

"…Kai" I muttered.

How did my mother save his mother's life? Weren't they enemies? I mean my mother killed his mother… what's this talk about 'saving lives'? And talking about his mother being dead after two years from now, most of this crap I'm seeing now is taking place back way before Kai and I were even born. And his dad talking about me? His dad was dead! And… that time when my mother needed to talk to Kai… are they talking about me? Or… _hiding something from me?_

And when do I plan on finding _him_? Or so Kai asks. Hah, oh my dear Kai… I'll find him. Even though I know you want me to believe he's dead.

…_he's not. Defiantly not my darling._

And I think I kind of have a feeling who place these bodies here.

I slowly turned around and smirk.

"Why hello mother, nice seeing you here" I said in a calm voice.

The shadow behind me started to move and I held my position. Heh should have known.

"Hello my daughter, I see you found my… hang out" my mother smiled, as she became one with light, moving away from the dark.

I became serious "I didn't hear the door open, my, aren't you sneaky"

My mother smirks, "Yes I am"

I took out the diary I was so painfully holding the whole time. I threw it hard at her face. She screamed and clutch on to her face with pain. And slowly made her way down to the ground. My smirk widens.

My mother was in pain, I can see the blood that's coming out of her forehead where I threw the book. Actually, I started to laugh.

What kind of daughter am I?

"I found this diary mom; it was Eric the first's journal. Do you mind explaining it…? I know there's something between the Hiwatari family and ours. And I know this isn't the last of his entries…"

I continue to laugh "And I know you don't have a job now, mother. I mean, I know why you wear those formal clothing. You come here… a lot don't you? You came to see them…you came to see him"

My mother struggled to get up, she threw the book harshly at me and I didn't bother dodging it. I just let it hit me in the arm. I know there's going to be a bruise there sometime now. But hey, I deserve it… right?

"How much so you know…?" my mother hissed. I smiled.

"As much as to call my own mother a **murderer**" I said harshly.

Suddenly… my mother started laughing. I raise an eyebrow and then-

"AYAME! ARE YOU IN HERE!? AYAME YOU STUBBORN BRAT!"

"Kai..?" I cried. Pain over ruled my chest and I started coughing up blood. I fell on the ground just like my mother and cough as much as I wanted too.

But this time… it was more painful.

"Damn it… not now…" I cried.

The door smashes open, revealing Kai. He was sweating and panting. Wow, he must have run a lot just to find me.

"Ayame!" he yelled. He ran towards me and came by my side, placing a hand on top of my back while I cough more and more blood. He then looks up.

"Sora…?" he whispered. I flinch.

I knew there was something going on between them.

My mother continues to laugh as she stood up. She crack a smile at us… well, mainly mental people do that.

"Your right my daughter… this isn't the last of it. Open the diary…"

I was about to object but with me coughing, that was out of the question. I slowly open the diary to the last page and notice a small slip sticking out of the cover. I slowly rip it and now… three new pages pop up. My eyes widen.

The first words I saw…

Was something I didn't expect…

**Ayame Hanstukime…. A born killer.**

This has to be a lie… it has too.

But it isn't…

…why?

Because it's true.

* * *

Gabby: holy crap! Hello!(looks at empty room...) sigh, sorry i haven't update on this yet. I kno... im not going to lie, yes, i was lazy and i thought no one was reading this anymore.

but... i hope you didn't give up on this, i mean this story isn't dead ya kno? heh, i just hope you enjoyed this chapter.

My oh my, Ayame is starting to get confuse, and what is going on between her mother and kai? What is Kai hiding from her and why is he lying to her? If this chapter doesn't make sense, well, sorry about that, it's been a long time since i update it and re-read it to get some ideas. Well, i was just wondering, why don't you guys send me your ideas for the next chapter? Heh, I really need it... cuz right now, i have no inspiration. And i still need to think about some whack up plot for my next chapter of "My Absolutely, perfect normal life... ARE YOU CRAZY!? NOT!".

hahah, well, i apologive for mu spelling and grammer mistakes, i hope you can forgive me.

and thank you for the previous reviews my darlings! i hope you review! no flames!

ja ne till next time :)


End file.
